For the Love of Gippal
by DevilDogPrincess
Summary: Gippal finds love and adventure at the return of an Al Bhed Girl
1. Prologue

A Story revolving around Gippal from FFX-2. If you like Drama, action, and love scenes, this is the fiction for you! I welcome all reviews!

Anything in Al Bhed will be translated into English in brackets, so don't worry if you can't read it. This is a story with a mix of characters from final fantasy X-2 and made-up characters from the same world. Also, since I never saw an explanation to Gippal's lost eye, I'll explain it myself.

PROLOGUE

Gippal shoved Baralai. "You destroy EVERYTHING! Ku du RAMM yht NUD drana! E lyhhud pameaja oui! Ruf tyna oui dyga so Rikku?" ((Go to HELL and ROT there! I cannot believe you! How dare you take my Rikku?))

"Shut up Gippal. She left you. Deal with it." Baralai walked away… well, he nearly floated away. The way he walked made Gippal wonder if he was a little on the _other _side.

Gippal gathered himself up and headed inside the Djose Temple. He locked himself inside the small room to the left of the main stairs, lay on his bed, and cried. He silently thanked the Creator that it was loud in the temple and no-one would hear.

FLASHBACK

_3 children, a young Gippal and 2 girls, 1 of which would grow up to be Rikku, play in the Desert sands. Their mothers call them for dinner and they head home, only to be confronted by a Fiend!_

"_Oh No! Gippal, Gippal… We have to get away!" Rikku cried._

"_No, it will chase us. We have to get it!"_

_The three children picked some knives up they had been given from their mothers for protection, and attacked the Fiend. They finally defeated it, but not before it tearin out Gippal's right eye and the Fiend severely injured the other little girl, whose name Gippal could not remember._

_Rikku and Gippal carried the girl back to her home._

Flash Forward… 

_The Girl and her family leave the Desert, and they are never seen in the area again, though they are heard from now and then… Rikku and Gippal become friends._

FLASHBACK ENDS

-----------

Laelu looked up at the sun. She was happy to be back so close to home… she hadn't been here since she was a child…

Upon her return were many warm welcomes. Even Rikku, her early childhood friend, was present. And what a joy it was to hear that Gippal, who had saved her life as a child, had become the Al Bhed's Leader.

"Ra fungc yd Djose Temple. Ra icac uha uv dra nuusc drana yc rec rusa yfyo vnus rusa. Dra uha uh dra mavd uv dra cdyenc." ((He works at Djose Temple. He uses one of the rooms there as his home away from home. The one on the left of the stairs.)) Rikku told her.

Laelu thanked her, hugged her, and made her way to the Temple


	2. Chapter 1: Miroka

Gippal sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. Bad as the right one was, he could still cry from it. _Damn you Rikku_. He thought to himself. He hated to lose her, and maybe he wasn't really mad at Baralai… maybe he was mad at himself for screwing it up and taking her for granted. Maybe there was Calm in the world, but not in his heart. In his heart he ached to be loved by someone who understood him.

There was a knock on the door. A soft strange knock that seemed strangely familiar. Intrigued, Gippal approached the door. A smiling Al Bhed woman stood there, Purple hair, dazzling eyes, full lips. He caught himself staring.

"What can I do for you?" He plastered on his trademark smile

"Gippal… Do you recognize me?" she stared into his one good eye… and what a gorgeous eye it was. It made her stomach turn in knots… and his smile… strong, but sweet…

She watched as he tried to figure out who she was. "It's… Laelu? Oh My God, Laelu!" He hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again!" he couldn't believe it… the girl from his dream… only now she was beautiful. So very beautiful…

Gippal let go of her and took a step back. "You want to come in?' he asked.

Laelu entered the room and took a seat on the end of Gippal's bed. Gippal discreetly locked the door and sat next to her.

"Last time I saw you, I had two eyes." He smiled at her. He was subconsciously wringing his hands.

Laelu laughed and leaned on his shoulder. She felt attached to him… like she had never left . She felt his strong arm enclose around her and she closed her eyes.

They both felt a warmth surround them… like this was meant to be. The world fell away and they sat together, on the bed in a small room at Djose Temple. Gippal stroked her hair and hummed a soft song; not realizing it was the song the three of them (the 3rd being Rikku), used to sing as kids.

Gippal daydreamed as he held her there, remembering childhood games. He remembered "borrowing" digging tools to play treasure hunt. He remembered playing in the water at the Oasis and singing silly songs of gibberish. And he remembered the day he lost his eye… the last time he played with Laelu. The Fiend… he had never really killed it, only wounded it. It was still out there, somewhere. Somewhere in the Bikanel Desert, it waited. Gippal was the only one to know that it sought only Laelu, and he was afraid to say.

Still, he didn't know why it wanted her. What powers she had, what her "purpose" was. He only knew that he had to protect her, now that she was back. The Fiend would not attack while she was alone. It dare not, for Gippal, Rikku, and their friends had far too many resources (Yuna, for example). When would it come again? What was it's purpose, and why did it want Laelu?

Baralai beat heavily on the door. "Gippal! Gippal! Come quick!"

Gippal woke, but Laelu slept on. He got up and answered the door. "What do YOU want?" he demanded.

"It's Rikku… she's been hurt bad, and I don't have any potions on me…" he started.

"Where?" Gippal interrupted before he could finish.

Baralai told him where Rikku was and they were off, leaving a sleeping Laelu in the Temple.

As Gippal gave Rikku the potion, she smiled at him. She seemed not to notice Baralai was there. "Oh Gippal, I miss you." She purred, touching his lips.

He pushed her hand away, but she still stared at him. Gippal stared back, a tear in his eye as he remembered their times together. He leaned in to kiss her, forgetting Baralai was there… forgetting everything. She kissed back, but it was brief, because Baralai kicked him in the head, hard.

"Fuck!" Gippal held his head as he bled on the floor of the Temple. He got up to hit Baralai back and was knocked down by an unseen force. He found himself drawn to Rikku again, though he couldn't explain why.

"What's going on?" a voice came from the direction of the Temple steps. It was Laelu.

Suddenly, the pull Gippal felt towards Rikku was gone, and he collapsed on the floor, finally feeling the pain of the kick to the head. Laelu kneeled next to him and held him.

"What is going on here!" Laelu demanded.

"He just kissed Rikku, that's what!" Baralai yelled. Rikku was now in his arms.

"Fuck the both of you!" Gippal groaned. Yelling hurt his head.

Miroka grinned. This was perfect. They had no idea who she really was or where the real Rikku was at. All she had to do was get Gippal to sleep with her… just one time, and he would be unable to make Laelu 'Whole'. Of course, they had no idea of this Prophecy. All the more easy to stop it from happening. It was, of course, unfortunate that the seduction spell was so tiring and was useless in Laelu's presence. She only hoped that Laelu would not realize her power any time soon, or it would be much more difficult, and the Mo-tai would have to corrupt Gippal's soul another way. She must corrupt the key, or the Mo-Tai and their dark plans would never rule.


	3. Fryd dra Vilg ec kuehk uh?

YOU WILL NEED AN AL BHED TRANSLATOR FOR THIS CHAPTER! This is the link: sat in her room with the door locked, double-checking that it was secure. She pressed the call on her communicator and waited for a response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroka, Oui sicd hud mad drec kenm palusa uha fedr Gippal. Oui sicd lunnibd res. Oui sicd syga res fyhd oui. Ouin cbamm... Oui sicd veht y fyo du tecdnyld dra kenm. Syga ran tecdnicd Gippal. Syga dras cbaht desa ybynd. Gippal Ehla cyjat ran meva... cu ed femm pa tevvelimd."

"E femm tu ymm dryd E lyh, Naromi. Dra cbamm tuac hud fung eh ran bnacahla. Cra syo pakeh du cahca cusadrehk, yht drah ed femm pa ujan. E sicd pa lynavim... E sicd dyga so desa."

"Drana EC hu desa, Miroka! oui sicd yld xielgmo! kad ran du mayja... luhvica ran, tu cusadrehk, yht drah dyga res. Ra haat uhmo du kad ehceta... dryd ec ymm."

"Fro tu E hud zicd GEMM drec Gippal? Ed fuimt pa silr aycean."

"Palyica, dra Mo-Tai haat res lunnibdat. Ra femm pakeh du faygah, du cosbydrewa fedr ic. Po dra desa ra hudelac, ed femm pa duu myda, yht fa lyh ica res yc y byfh."

"Fa yna cdnuhk ahuikr, Naromi! fa tu hud haat rec ramb."

"Pid fa tu. Ev Laelu Palusac fruma, dryh cu tuac Gippal. Myami, rancamv, fedruid ghufehk ed, ec deat du Tidus yc famm. Cu ec Gippal. Ev dra dfu palusa fruma, Tidus kyehc bufan."

"Dra Vuin... oui sayh... Tidus, Laelu, Gippal, yht Yuna yna Dra Vuin?"

"Oac, Miroka. Ymcu lymmat 'Dra Ajanmycdehk Xiytnyhd'. Drao yna dra 4 sucd bufanvim paehkc uh drec bmyhad, zicd fyedehk du lusa ehdu dryd bufan. Frah Yuna yht Tidus zuehat dukadran, ed ehlnaycat ymm uv draen bufan... dryd'c ruf fa vuiht Laelu."

"Dra Mo-Tai lyh hajan feh ykyehcd Dra Vuin yd draen vimm bufan..."

"Dryd'c nekrd, Miroka. Oui ghuf fryd oui sicd tu."

"Ed femm pa tuha, Naromi."

Miroka put her communicator away and sighed deeply. _Well Miroka… it's all or nothing._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rikku stirred and began to wake. She looked up and saw blue and green lights. She could smell Silverweed, a heavy sedative if refined correctly. Her mouth tasted like metal.

Her memories came back quickly. She had been abducted… some group called the 'Mo-Tai' or something. A small smile crossed her face, however. They would expect her to be out cold for another 2 weeks at least. These kidnappers obviously didn't know she had built up some immunity to Silverweed.

Quietly, she slipped from the bed. All her muscles groaned from the day of complete inactivity. She tried to ignore it, instead looking for her weapons.

Communicators, beakers, lab equipment… no weapons. "Tysh! Druca cdibet Lrulupu-raytc!"

She made her way to the door and listened. Nothing. Bit by bit she pushed the door open.. checked the hall… it was clear.

Halfway down the hall, she heard voices approaching fast. The lab was in the same direction of the voices… no time…_is that a breeze?_

Rikku clambored into the overhead vent just in time. The voices, 2 people, were just below her. _Are they? Those are the Banished! __I thought they were gone_.

The two were talking about… Gippal… and Laelu… and some Miroka…_MIROKA?_ Rikku gasped, hoping they wouldn't hear. Miroka was an evil woman who could mimic anyone she liked. The more she listened, the more she knew she had to get back to Gippal and Laelu.

"Cra'c ymsucd kud res. Ymm cra ryc du tu ec gaab Laelu yfyo yht cra femm tacdnuo Gippal. Ra femm pa uinc, yht cra femm pa bufanmacc."

"Fryd ev cra vyemc? Fryd ev cra ec lybdinat, lyikrd eh dra yld?"

"Drah cra femm tea. Ev Laelu vehtc uid fru Miroka naymmo ec, cra femm pa ypma du cahca ran… Miroka fuh'd ajah pa ypma du kad lmuca du dras."

"Fryd tu oui sayh, 'Cahca'?"

"Ed'c rynt du aqbmyeh… yht E lyh'd damm oui frana cusauha syo ujanrayn."

"Famm, fryd tu oui sayh po 'cra femm tea' drah?"

"Laelu'c bufan… ed femm tnyeh yht tacdnuo dra ajem vnus Miroka. Miroka tuach'd ghuf ruf du kiynt ykyehcd ed. Frah ran ajem teac, cu tuac Miroka. Miroka ec syta vnus ajem."

"Syta vnus Ajem?"

"Ykyeh, ed ec rynt du aqbmyeh…"

Rikku lost the conversation after that, but what she heard was enough.

She ran silently down the hallways, looking for her weapons and the way out. She needed to get to the Djose Temple, and she needed to do it NOW.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal nudged Laelu. "Hey, morning… I made breakfast." He smiles

"Oh, that's sweet." She sits up in bed and stretches. "How's your head?" she touches his scrape.

"Better, but still hurts a little."

She kisses it. "Hmmm, I take it breakfast is outside?"

Gippal grins mischeviously and leads her outside where Rikku, Baralai, and none other than TIDUS are eating.

"I know who you are… you helped Yuna save the world… twice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tidus" she extended her hand towards his and he took it

"Yuna wanted to come with, but she had things to take care of. Gippal's been talking to us about you constantly since you arrived." Tidus smiled warmly.

Miroka stood and stretched. "Its good to see you Tidus! It's been awhile"

Tidus hugged her… paused… "Rikku, are you feeling okay? You seem… Strange."

Miroka plastered a huge grin on her face. "Oh, just a headache… I'm fine… thanks for asking!"

Laelu just shook her head. She sat and ate some breakfast, then stood and looked up at the sky. "I'm going for a walk, anyone want to go?"

"Comin" Gippal followed her as she began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up." Tidus said.

Baralai followed quietly.

"Hey! I'm not staying here by myself…" Miroka ran to catch up. She grinned with an idea

"Baralai… I forgot my canteen… it's on my bed, could you please get it for me?"

"Sure, Rikku." He trotted back towards the Temple.

After he was out of voice range, Miroka spoke again. "Oh poo… I forgot, I left my canteen by the faucet. I'd better go tell Baralai." She hurries back

Laelu shrugs. "She's such an airhead sometimes… just like when we were kids." She laughs and leans against Gippal, and the three of them continue their walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroka picked up a large rock from outside the Temple. "Baralai?"

Baralai emerged from the room. "I didn't see it on your bed… did you forget you left it somewhere else?"

"I just wanted us to have some alone time…" she kissed him… the rock was behind her back.

They made their way to the room, and they kissed, falling onto the bed. As Miroka situated herself on top of him, she leaned over and whispered "I have a surprise for you… close your eyes."

He did, smiling, and she knocked him unconscious with the rock. She them proceeded to get dressed and quickly catch up with the others.

"Hey Rikku, you're back… where's Baralai?"

"Oh, he decided to take a nap…" she grinned.

"Hmm, makes sense, he didn't get much sleep last night" Gippal rubs his head, thinking of the fight.

"I should go visit Yuna… maybe tomorrow…" Laelu thinks aloud.

"She still does Sphere hunting. Probably has a few she might let you have… if you know how to use them." Tidus teases

"I have a couple…" Laelu shrugs.

A couple hours later, they return to the Temple. Miroka disappears inside first. "Gippal, could you help me find Baralai? I thinks he's here somewhere, but I need help."

Though he was a bit wary of being alone with Rikku after the day before, he said "Sure". The two proceeded up the steps inside the Temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus began to tell Laelu about how great it felt to be really alive… that Yuna's Love had made him real, when Rikku ran up from outside… it a completely different outfit… in fact, she was wearing the same thing she had been wearing the day she got hurt.

Laelu noticed her clothing looked disheveled, her hair was a mess… she was cut up all over.

"Laelu, Tidus… where are Miroka and Gippal?"

"Who's Miroka? You just went with Gippal to look for Baralai… are you… what happened?"

"That wasn't me that went with Gippal… that was Miroka… she's.. an evil shapeshifer… she's gonna do something to him… she's trying to seduce him into evil or something… we have to stop them!"

"I _knew_ there was something weird about her." Tidus said.

"They went into the Temple." Laelu said

"Let's Go!" Rikku lead the way as they ran inside, to find the imposter and Gippal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal kissed her and they rolled around on the floor. "I need you now..I can't explain it…" he grunted.

Miroka began to tug on his clothes.. then

"STOP!" Yelled Rikku.

"Rikku?" Gippal looked back and forth between the two… and next to Rikku was, Laelu… _Why am I with Rikku, or Not Rikku or_ he then became aware of his nakedness, stood, and quickly fixed his clothing.

"You can't stay me for long when the REAL me is here, Miroka"

"Damn you" Miroka lost grip on the Rikku form and became herself. Red eyes, red hair… black leather clothes.

"Now you tell us what you want with Laelu and Gippal or we make your life a living hell" Rikku said, tying and chaining her up before she could even make an attempt at escape.

"I won't tell you."

"Fine" Rikku smiled, then punched her in the jaw and knocked her out. "Let's put her in the detention cell on the Air Ship until we decide what to do with her."

"Excellent Idea, Rikku." Laelu smiled and helped her carry their new prisoner to the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Gippal and Laelu get ready for bed. "I think I love you, Gippal.." she whispered in his ear as he fell asleep.

Gippal lie awake, thinking. _What does Miroka want with me… and with Laelu… we have to get it out of her… we have to... AND WHERE THE HELL IS BARALAI?_


	4. Busted

Miroka paced her cell. She knew the spell would still work. Even though Gippal knew about it, if he was alone, he could not resist. She had to work out a plan. She had to have him

Not that she wanted him... exactly. She found Gippal average in looks, but that whole 1 eye thing threw it all off. She shuddered. Miroka had her heart set on another, more perfect creature. "Nousta" she whispered to herself. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. She remembered the last time she saw him, his dark eyes full of mischief.

_"Miroka, some day the two of us will rule this place. Everyone will do as WE see fit... even the Mo-Tai."_

_"That would be so perfect. Just the two of us... But we must keep this plan quiet. They must not know that we are smarter than them"_

_"They will not know, Love. They do not even know of our love, let alone our plans."_

_"Gippal and Laelu will be our slaves. We won't even have to do the dirty work."_

_"Oh yes, Love. It will be beauty in motion. Those who are meant to defend the world will destroy it, and the Mo-Tai with it. Then we will be free to rebuild it, in the way that we wish it to be."_

_"It is exciting, Nousta!" But it is unfortunate that we must part… I shall miss you" _

_"And I you. Come now, say goodbye to me one more time." _

_Miroka kissed him in response, melting into his arms. _

_Nousta traced her body with his fingertips. "You are so beautiful, and so dark, my love… You are darker within that heart of yours than I am on the outside, and I live to feel that darkness" he kissed her ear, her neck. _

_Miroka held him close. His outer darkness was what she believed made him so beautiful. His skin was like midnight, and his hair seemed to both absorb light and emit a faint glow at the same time. His eyes, too, were black, with little sliver flecks… _

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Laelu shoved Miroka, jarring her back into reality. She stood back up as Laelu continued. "We're talking to you, oui teckicdehk meddma lrulupu cred!"

Face flush with anger, Miroka shoved her back, even more angry when Laelu was only forced to take a step backwards.

Laelu grabbed Miroka's arm, hard. It felt like it was burning. She winced, and Laelu shoved her into a chair. "Good, Miroka, you just sit there"

Miroka rubbed her arm. There was no mark, but she could still feel the burn of Laelu's hand. _I bet she doesn't even know she burned me… can't wait to turn her onto my side… all that power under my control… I'd best tell Nousta to go to plan 2… _

Laelu looked at Gippal and took a deep breath, which in turn got her a supportive smile, or grin, since Gippal _never _just smiled.

"Where's Baralai?" It was more of a demand than a question, and Laelu forward as if to say 'If you don't tell us, you'll be testing to see if gravity works from 2000 feet.'

Temporarily defeated, Miroka gave her the answer. "I locked him in the hidden room in the Temple." _Cred! When is my arm going to stop burning!_

Laelu turned to Rikku. "You'd better go get him and let him know what's up."

Rikku takes off down the hall to the lift and is gone.

"We'll get more from you later, shape-shifter. I hope you aren't hungry, because we don't feed prisoners."

Gippal and Laelu walk away, taking care to lock down the entire Airship.

"I thought you wanted her to escape" Gippal said as they headed towards Djose.

"She'll escape when we're ready for her to. Rikku and Baralai will go to check on her, have a conversation, and accidentally leave something unlocked. She has no idea we're monitoring all her communications."

"I still can't believe you can read her dreams…"

"Neither can I, but I know it was real. And if I can read them away from the ship, we may get more information than she'd ever tell us herself." She smiled, kissed Gippal, and looked up at the sky

"Gippal… have you ever noticed that Baralai is kind of… pretty?"

Gippal laughed. "Pretty? Yea… like girly… he's too clean"

"Do you ever think, maybe, he Blitzes for both teams?"

Gippal just laughed

-----------------------------------


End file.
